


So Close

by gonekrazy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonekrazy/pseuds/gonekrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little thing I wrote for some lovelies on tumblr, inspired by cosplay at deducingzebraswithjam.<br/>The characters are ACD and Mofftiss, its not brit picked, so only the mistakes are mine.<br/>Comments are encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

The day had been a success. The case was solved and as had become a habit following the loss of Mary, John had returned to Baker Street with Sherlock. Both were filled with an adrenaline high as they clambored into the apartment. John stood looking at the case file tacked to the wall and mused aloud, "You really are amazing." From beside him, Sherlock's voice answered, "Am I then?" John turned to find they were standing very close. "Yes." he said barely above a whisper. Before he could think, Sherlock was leaning in to kiss his lips. He moaned in suprise, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He hadn't expected this, but he couldn't say he didnt want it. John moved his hand into Sherlock's hair and pressed his body against the taller one's. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John. When they broke for breath, both were flushed with arousal. Barely pulling away Sherlock asked, "Should we move this to my bedroom?" his voice more hopeful than he'd expected. "Oh god yes." breathed John, following as Sherlock linked their hands and lead him down the hallway.


End file.
